


【梅闪】幼发拉底河之夜

by wangfangxiao



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangfangxiao/pseuds/wangfangxiao
Summary: 开小船
Kudos: 25





	【梅闪】幼发拉底河之夜

幼发拉底河之夜

第三个杯子滚到船板上的时候，梅林确定吉尔伽美什是真的醉了。  
那个掉下去的杯子将剩余的酒液撒到红色的毯子上，随着起伏的河水一路滚到他脚下，他没有去捡，仰起头喝光了自己杯子里的酒，王财中伸出的酒瓶自动倾斜着倒满了他的酒杯。  
吉尔伽美什摇摇晃晃地举着新杯子，微微泛红的脸庞上扬起一个醉醺醺的笑容：“美酒。”  
梅林点了点头：“的确。”  
“美景，”王继续说，“美人。”  
梦魇没有应这句话，用手指托住下巴，饶有兴趣地笑着看他，这人不管喝没喝醉都在某些方面坦诚得吓人，或许这就是身为王的气度吧。  
吉尔伽美什将嘴唇靠在酒杯边缘一饮而尽，清亮的酒液顺着嘴角流到胸膛，梅林只是看着。哪怕在阿瓦隆看了那么多年，这样美丽的画卷还是世间少有。  
第四个杯子掉到甲板上，四散的酒液溅到梅林的脸上，他抬起手来将它抹去，并相信吉尔伽美什是故意的。  
贤王轻笑了两声，因为酒精的缘故显得有些迟钝。  
“本王感觉，”他缓慢地眨了眨眼，“魔力有点不太够了。”

胡说八道——梅林弯着眼睛笑起来。

吉尔伽美什侧着头，夜里的河水被漂浮的蜡烛灯照亮，没有人掌舵，他们的小船缓慢地随着河水前行。被水浪抬到高处时他十分配合地叫出声，梅林的手指在身体里一顿，有点不太习惯他这么热情。  
“不要再勾引我了，我可是很容易上钩的。”梦魇用另一只手端着酒杯送到他嘴边喂了一口，“省点力气。”  
贤王顺从地就着他的手喝下去，意犹未尽地舔了舔下嘴唇，通红的舌尖在梅林眼前晃了一下就收回去。他俯下身追过去，王的口腔里还带着酒精的清凉味道，被深深地搅弄过之后分泌出比以往更多的液体，分开的时候扯出一道银丝。吉尔伽美什微微眯起眼，张开嘴伸出舌尖，让他看清这色情的东西正连接在自己的舌头上。  
妖精先生活了很多很多年，还是弄不明白为什么会有人如此神圣又下流。  
他在逐渐松软的后穴里加入第三根手指，王的身体对频繁的性爱适应得很快，用来润滑的酒液混着分泌的肠液沿着手指流到掌心里，后穴里搅弄出的水声和河水推着小船前进的声音混在一起。吉尔伽美什挺起腰，把敏感点往他的指尖上撞，梅林相信如果他继续不动作这位王会在他的手上把自己操到爽。  
“结束了吧，”王不耐烦地催促着，“可以快点，今天......”  
今天特别有感觉。  
他没说出来，梅林却已经理解了，比以往都要湿热的后穴说明了一切。  
梦魇伸手抱住了王的后背，性器抵在穴口尽数推进去，只是埋在里面就让今天特别有感觉的王浑身颤抖，肠肉紧紧地吸附着，前端没怎么碰触就在小腹上流出一小摊透明的前液。  
梅林开始抽送起来，手指捧着吉尔伽美什的脸，把发丝全部抹到脑后（把c闪抹成a闪？）露出一张被酒精和性爱熏得红通通的小脸。王的身体今天敏感得吓人，只是简单的摩擦就让他皱着眉头反手拽住铺在甲板上的红色毯子，腰肢难耐地扭动着，没多久就把原本平整的红毯拽得一团糟，放在上面的酒杯也被拖拽着倒在一旁，晕染出一片湿泞的酒渍。  
肉体撞击的力度打乱了小船随河水起伏的节奏，船周围的水花声越来越大，每次被河水抬着浮起来的时候又会被狠狠操下去。贤王被酒精浸泡的脑子处理不了这样的情况，只觉得屁股里被毫无章法地凶猛操干，连呼吸的节奏都无法把握，短促的呻吟一声接着一声。  
“停......啊......停一下......！”  
梅林撑在他身上停了下来，剧烈晃动的小船颠簸着摇了好久才逐渐平稳下来，性器随着起伏抵在最深处搅弄了几下。王用手掌按住自己的脸，腰部无法抑制地向上挺着，收紧脚趾射了出来，却只是淡淡的几点白浊，浑身都浮现出色情的粉红色，敏感到只是夜风的吹拂就让他浑身颤抖。  
白发的男人有些不敢置信地用指腹抹过他的前端，王无法承受般剧烈哆嗦了一下。梅林愣了几秒钟，随后缓慢地抽插起来，每撞一次都会换来不成调的呻吟。吉尔伽美什低头看着自己，硬挺挺翘着的性器随着对后穴的侵犯一股股吐出精液，他紧紧抓住梅林的手，得到了更用力地回握。  
等到他喘着粗气终于射不出东西来，梅林才松开紧握住的手，把他的手指轻轻攥在掌心里，另一只手抚着被汗浸润的额头等他恢复。  
吉尔伽美什偏过头，视线里一片空白，过了很久才逐渐看清红毯上东倒西歪的酒杯和散落的白发，他转过头，梅林从他的肩窝里抬起身来，紫色的眼睛像动物般在夜晚发着光。  
美酒，美景，美人。  
那一瞬间他觉得自己又成为了那个骄奢淫逸的暴君。  
“继续。”他抬起手搂住梅林的脖子。

醒过来的时候天刚刚亮，清晨的河边雾气非常重，梅林靠着船沿低头睡着，宽大的袍子披在王的身上，帽子扣到脑袋上刚好遮住微凉的露水。贤王一贯醒得非常早，从梦魇的怀里的爬起来裹紧袍子打量四周，小船漫无目的地漂了一晚上，最终搁浅在芦苇丛里。他从王财里拿出一根法杖，拨开比人还高的芦苇，踩着倒下的植物走了很久才走出去，终于远远地看到那座高高的神塔。  
......真是荒唐。  
吉尔伽美什转头看着刚刚走过来的路。

梅林是被渔民叫醒的，太阳明晃晃地挂在头顶，睁开眼的一刹那差点被光线刺瞎。  
“你没事吧？”朴实的居民长舒出一口气，“还以为你死了呢。”  
“谢谢，只是喝太多了。”梅林冲他笑了笑。  
喝太多？  
他突然坐起来四处打量，早就没有了贤王的踪影，乌鲁克城也在有条不紊地运转着，没有出现王失踪的乱相。  
应该是回去了吧。  
梅林低下头，那件本来被他批在王身上的衣服此刻正严严实实地裹着自己，手臂被摆成搭在腰上的乖巧姿势，甚至连衣角都仔细地塞到身后。他很想告诉吉尔伽美什他没有那么容易受凉。

好想要啊，能看到的过去的千里眼。


End file.
